poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer is a female unicorn pony and recurring character, initially an antagonist, in the series. She first possibly appears in My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #14 and first explicitly appears in the season five premiere. From The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 to Celestial Advice, she is Twilight Sparkle's student in the ways of friendship. Trivia *She is the first villain in a two-parter to be, or at least have the appearance of, a regular pony. Nightmare Moon was an alicorn with an ethereal mane, Discord was a draconequus, Queen Chrysalis was a changeling with the appearance of an insectoid alicorn, King Sombra was a demonic unicorn with a shadow form, Lord Tirek was a centaur and The Dazzlings were sirens. The only other villain who is a regular unicorn is Sunset Shimmer, who appeared in a movie and is mostly seen in human form. Even then, Sunset had a demonic empowered form, while Starlight did not. *Starlight Glimmer will become Pooh, Ash, Sora and Thomas' enemy in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map, ''but will reformed in ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark and joins Thomas' Adventures Team at the end of the film. *Starlight Glimmer will make a cameo appearance in the Post Credits Scene in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages and will be guest staring in Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave. * The voice of Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer shares with her favorite characters by Megan Williams and Barbie Roberts. * Starlight Glimmer has a boyfriend named Mirage. * During Pooh's Adventures of Cars, Starlight Glimmer formed a special friendly brotherly and sisterly relationship with Lightning McQueen. * The TARDIS Team will befriend her in Doctor Aaron's Mirror Magic Montage. Gallery Starlight_Glimmer_ID_S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer Reformed Season_6_Starlight.png|Starlight Glimmer in the Season 6 Vector 123 starlight glimmer 2 by dashiesparkle-d8lqq2t (1).png|Starlight Glimmer with her fake Equal Cutie Mark Starflower_G1.jpeg|Starflower "aka Starlight Glimmer" (g1) Starlight_Shimmer_G3.jpeg|Starlight Shimmer "aka Glimmer" (g3) Starlight Glimmer's escape and defeat.png|Starlight Glimmer's escape and defeat in SE5 EP2 New_Starlight_Glimmer_Human.png|Starlight Glimmer as a human being Starlight Glimmer.png|Starlight evil Hope Harmony Force Ranger.jpeg|Starlight Glimmer as the Hope Harmony Force Ranger 8. Heliotrope Data Squad Ranger.png|Starlight Glimmer as the Heliotrope Data Squad Ranger Crystal Starlight Glimmer.jpeg|Starlight Glimmer as a unicorn Crystal pony. Starlight_Glimmer_Filly_.jpeg|Starlight Glimmer as a Filly Mirage and Starlight Humans.jpeg|Starlight and Mirage (Humans) Mirage and Starlight.png|Starlight and Mirage (Ponies) Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Magical Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Gunners Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Possessor Category:Charismatic villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Singing characters Category:Females Category:The Mob of Thugs Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Tragic Characters Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Remorseful characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti heroines Category:Anti Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Dark Messiah Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Former villains Category:Urban Threats Category:Thomas' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Incriminators Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:Autobots Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Pure of Heart Category:Global Protection Category:Team Twilight Sparkle Category:Universal Protection Category:Honorary Members of the TARDIS Team Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:W.A.R.S - O.J Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Time Travellers Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure Team Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Corrupted Tyrants Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains